Sleepwalking
by ADharmaBum
Summary: Jane's been sleepwalking and Maura helps find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've enjoyed reading quite a few stories here and thought I'd try to give back to the community a bit more than just comments. Here's the first piece of fiction I've written in years and I hope you enjoy it. I'm open to any and all constructive criticism and thank you all for just taking the time to read it. It's a one-shot, two-part story.  
><strong>

**BTW: I don't anything related to R&I, but I'm glad they're out there**

Detective Jane Rizzoli was sleepwalking, perhaps better described as sleep collecting. For the third time in two weeks she'd woken up with odd objects in her bed. Today it was a wine bottle from the celebration gathering she'd had with with her partners Frost and Korsak from the Boston police homicide unit as well as her best friend Medical Examiner Maura Isles. The verdict had come in on Joe Strathan with the jury sending him away for a good, long while for the murder of his neighbor's child.

The first time Jane noticed anything wrong she'd woken up with a copy of that day's paper on the bedside next to her. She'd blown it off, figuring she must have brought the paper to bed with her. Odd, though, that it was the entertainment section - she almost always skipped that in favor of the sports and news sections.

After that she woke with one of her cloth napkins (a gift from her mother) wrapped around her left hand. There'd been no reason for it, but there it was. This time she figured her dog Jo Friday must have brought it in during the night. Jo'd never really done that before, but she'd been caught worrying at some tidbits of material before. Jane's favorite Converse would never be the same again, for example.

A wine bottle, though; that was hard to ignore. She rarely brought drinks to bed and then it was usually just a glass of water. Sure, she'd had plenty to drink, but not so much she'd be sleeping with her alcoholic conquests. Plus, really, if she was going to take liquor to bed, she'd rather it was a good pale ale from the neighborhood microbrew.

On top of all that, she had no idea when she'd woken up in the night to bring these oddities to her bed. She didn't always get the best sleep, but she rarely got out of bed once sleep finally descended upon her.

Not sure what to do, she got up with a groan to get ready for the morning yoga class she'd promised to take with Maura. The mystery of the nighttime collections would wait; New Year's Resolutions were always hanging over her head. Why she'd agreed to give the classes another chance, she'd never understand.

**]-[**

As always, yoga class tested Jane's endurance. Physically it pushed her entire body to wake up and prepare for the day. Mentally, she had to work to pay attention and not let her mind drift off, thinking about cold cases, her mother's newest adventure in self employment or the weekend's plans with Maura. She'd never quite achieved an "empty mind" during the workouts. In addition, there was always some schmoe in class who was a little too into yoga and it's hipster vibe. How can anyone really take something like this seriously? Sure, stretching and bending was good for your body, but it was no workout with a punching dummy.

Breakfast following was Jane's pay off. A chance to sit down, relax and chat with Maura. Jane always found the meals following yoga far more centering than any downward dog position could ever be.

"God, Maur, you gotta try this crab omelet," Jane said.

"It does look delicious," replied Maura, "but I'm quite happy with my egg whites. You should try this bacon - you'd never know it wasn't pork."

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure I would. To each his own, I suppose." Jane continued to gobble down her omelet. Crabs were in season and her favorite diner was making the most of it.

"OK, Jane, tell me what's happening," Maura looked across the table to her friend.

"What makes you think anything's happening?" Jane knew she could rarely hide anything from her friend's acute observation, but she was still surprised at how sharp the sometimes socially awkward woman was when it came to gauging the emotions of others.

Maura may never have felt completely comfortable around other people, but she'd spent her childhood and young adult years learning how to read the body language of those around her. That knowledge helped her adjust to in social situations.

"There are some small clues: you're fidgeting a bit more than normal and you 'zoned out' more in class that you usually do," Maura said, pointing to Jane's scarred hands. "But it was the muttering to yourself that stood out. You rarely talk to yourself, instead enjoying letting everyone around you know what you think." Maura was proud of her use of the slang "zoned out"; she'd heard Frost use it to grab Jane's attention during their work hours.

"Oh, well, yeah, I suppose there is something nagging at me," Jane weighed out her next words. Showing weakness wasn't one of her strong points and she didn't know what to make of her nighttime acquisitions. "The oddest things have been happening, like today: I woke up with one of the wine bottles from last night's celebration in my bed."

"My, that is odd, even for you," Maura said. "I didn't think you'd imbibed quite that much."

"Exactly! And last week I woke up with one of those fancy napkins you make us use when you come over. Before that there was a newspaper and a pen in my bed. I could have poked an eye out!" Once she started, Jane often found it hard to stop telling her best friend almost anything that popped into her head.

"Any chance you just forgot you'd brought those items to bed with you?" asked Maura.

"Doubt it. The paper wasn't even the sports section, and what would I want with an empty bottle of wine?"

"Somnambulism," Maura always preferred scientific descriptions. "You've been walking in your sleep. It's unusual in adults, but is known to happen. How have you been sleeping otherwise?"

Jane's sleep was often restless. Her job was demanding and she'd been in more than her fair share of dangerous situations. Couple that with the fact she was on call almost all the time and it resulted in less than peaceful slumber more days than not.

"Not bad, really. Case load has been lighter than normal and we're seeing a high prosecution rate. Jo and I have even made an agreement over who gets which parts of the bed." Jane would never admit it out loud, but having the small dog around was quite a comfort. Jo was no guard dog, but it was always nice having something around that loved you unconditionally.

"Did you ever walk in your sleep as a child?"

"Maybe once or twice, but I don't remember it being a habit."

"What about your brothers, were they sleep walkers?"

"I don't think so, but it's not like I paid any attention to them after bed time."

"And your parents? Sleepwalking has a tendency to run in families."

"No idea. We could always ask Ma once we get to work." Jane's mother also worked at the cafe at the Boston Police HQ. "But can we keep this from anyone else? I don't need anyone thinking I'm losing my shit."

"Language, Jane." Maura shook her head slightly at her friend's curse. "It doesn't sound like you're doing anything too dangerous, so no reason to tell anyone. I would like to do some more research. Would you mind?"

"I'm guessing I couldn't stop you if I tried," laughed Jane. "So, go ahead and let your brain try to figure this one out."

**]-[**

There wasn't much to find in her medical texts about sleepwalking, so Maura had a brief conversation with a friend at Boston Cambridge University's sleep lab. Somnambulism is almost common in children, but rare in adults. Very little is known about its causes and treatment is little more than just making sure the area a sleepwalker has access to is as safe as possible.

"Perhaps I should stay over after our movie night, Jane," Maura suggested during a coffee break with Jane that afternoon. Friday evenings often found the two women together enjoying take-out and a movie at one of their homes. "I can observe your sleeping patterns and may be fortunate enough to 'catch you in the act,' so to speak."

Jane let out a groan, "I suppose so. I mean, it sounds better than the sleep study at BCU. If I'm going to be the guinea pig, I get to pick the meal. I suppose if I let you pick the movie I may just fall asleep that much faster."

Maura, used to Jane's digs about her taste in foreign films or documentaries didn't flinch, "Excellent. I may finally get to prove to you the danger your food choices can bring to you. Perhaps your nighttime sojourns are just a result of too many hoagies."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've enjoyed reading quite a few stories here and thought I'd try to give back to the community a bit more than just comments. Here's the first piece of fiction I've written in years and I hope you enjoy it. I'm open to any and all constructive criticism and thank you all for just taking the time to read it. It's a one-shot, two-part story.  
><strong>

**BTW: I don't anything related to R&I, but I'm glad they're out there**

"OK, Maur," yawned Jane, "let's hit the sack. Even you have to be ready to get some sleep after that last 3-hour cinematic adventure." With a stretch, Jane rises from the couch and heads toward her bedroom.

"I don't think so," Maura said. "I plan on staying here on the couch so as not to disturb your regular routine. Plus, I haven't had a chance to finish today's crossword and this seems like an excellent opportunity." Maura takes the day's paper from the coffee table, flipping it open to the daily crossword. "Please, hand me that pen on the counter as you go."

"Sure, why not," Jane hands over the pen as she made her way down the hallway. "Don't complain to me tomorrow when you've got a crick in your neck from sitting up all night."

Settling in with the Red Sox blanket Jane always kept on her couch, the puzzle and a warm cup of tea, Maura prepared herself for what should be a fairly brief period of time. Sleepwalking, she knew, usually occurred in the first part of an evening's rest. If something was going to happen, it would probably be within the first hour or two. That should be plenty of time to finish the crossword, diagnose Jane and still get a good evening's rest, thought Maura.

After a few minutes, sounds of Jane getting ready for bed finally ceased and Jo left the living room to take her place on the bed. Maura, snuggled under the blanket and making quick work of the crossword clues listened to the sounds of Jane's life after hours. The clock in the kitchen ticked quietly; occasionally the older apartment would creak or the sound of a neighbor's TV would drift in. Maura could even hear - with a little effort - sounds of Jane and Jo sleeping in the bedroom.

All of these sounds brought Maura comfort and a contentment she often didn't even realize she was missing in her own house.

A bit more than an hour later Maura had finished the crossword and was catching up on some reading (the tablet Jane gave her for Christmas had eased the weight of her bag while allowing her to indulge in her love of reading). Engrossed in the reviews of some of the new art installations around Boston, Maura catches muffled sounds coming from the bedroom. A moment later the door opens, revealing a sleepy looking Jane.

She shuffled down the hallway, dressed for comfort in her sweatpants and a worn Boston Homicide T-shirt. Somewhere between real sleep and truly being awake, Jane finds her way to the living room in the apartment she'd lived in for years.

Putting down the review of the Dance/Draw ongoing exhibit, Maura tracks Jane's movement through the apartment. Studies debated the efficacy of waking the sleepwalker or guiding them back to bed. Maura normally would have intervened, but in this case discovering the reason was far more important.

As Jane approached the couch, Maura wondered if she shouldn't have removed herself from main room and chosen a place better for observation. She was slightly startled when Jane reached out slowly, grabbing her hand.

Jane tugged at Maura's hand, urging her to stand and follow her. "Come on, Maur," she mumbled, "time to go to sleep." If Maura hadn't known better, she would have believed Jane to be wide awake; but Jane's eyes were slightly glazed, her voice fuzzier than normal and her actions perceptibly slowed.

Another gentle tug from Jane and Maura rose to her feet, willingly following her best friend. They made their way back down the hallway and into the bedroom where Jo still snoozed, unaware or uncaring about what was going on.

Jane led Maura to the right side of the bed, gently pushing her to lie down. As Maura took up "her" side, Jane walked around to the left and got back into bed. As she rested her head back down on her pillow, her eyes closed and she returned to a sleep more peaceful now than before.

Maura watched her friend return to a regular sleeping pattern. Slightly puzzled but sure she'd now seen Jane's sleepwalking in action, Maura nestled into the sheets and blankets. Tomorrow morning would prove to be an interesting conversation, indeed.

**]-[**

Sunlight doesn't make its way easily into Jane Rizzoli's bedroom; it's got to fight its way through just a few windows with heavy curtains. By the time Jane finally opened her eyes, her room was awash in mid-morning light.

She wasn't startled to find Maura there. Many long nights found the two of them crashing at the same house and at Jane's house that meant sharing the same bed. Maura always seemed as considerate in her sleep as she was while awake. She rarely strayed from "her side," didn't hog the covers and rarely reacted to anything in her dreams. Jane and Jo had over time adjusted their bed manners to accommodate another body and everyone seemed the better for it.

Jane's bedroom was small but comfortable. Most of her decorating had involved making it a fortress against sunlight, focusing the room on one thing - sleep. To aid in that, the room was also full of some of Jane's favorite and most comforting things. Hanging on the wall was a gift from her mother - framed momentos from throughout Jane's childhood. On her dresser were photos of her family, her softball glove and a picture of her and Maura from Christmas. Her badge, phone and gun were on top of the bed stand, where they went every night. Sure, the room wasn't filled with the fanciest things life had to offer, but it felt right.

A subtle change in Maura's breathing brought Jane back to the moment. Having Maura here also felt right, the detective and medical examiner were more than just work associates; their friendship had grown to be one of the most reliable things Jane had in her life.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Jane's voice was even raspier in the morning, something she'd always hated. "I see you made yourself at home last night."

"MmmmmHmmmm. You did say to make myself comfortable and you know I hate actually sleeping on your couch." Maura only took a few seconds to wake up. She was definitely the morning person to Jane's night owl. "Have you been awake long?"

"Not really. And I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm awake." Jane ran her hand over the top of the sheets and comforter, occasionally making contact with Maura.

"So, did you catch me in the act? I don't see anything odd in my bed this morning. No spoons, no potted plants, no random artifact from the living room."

"Oh, you were up last night and brought something back here. I was a bit shocked, but it was nothing dangerous."

Jane ran through a list of things she owned Maura may consider shocking. Surely her sleepwalking hadn't found her rummaging around in that box in the back of her closet. Please, please, don't let it be that. "Ohhhkaaay, want to share with me?"

"It wasn't too long after you went to bed," Maura began to explain. "I'd finished the crossword and had turned to a review of that new show I was telling you about … "

Jane mumbled something under her breath. Maura's explanations were often long, detailed and a bit trying on her available morning supply of patience.

"… You made your way slowly down the hallway and at first I thought you might be stopping in the dining nook, but you continued down to the living room. Before I knew it, you stopped in front of me." Maura paused. "Do you remember any of this?"

Jane shook her head. It was amazing to her that she could be so active in her sleep and not recall a single thing.

"You took my hand," Maura reached out to grasp Jane's hand, similarly to how Jane and held hers the night before. "And insisted it was time I also got some sleep. You even made sure to tuck me into my side before getting into bed on your own."

Jane looked a bit abashed, this wasn't the box in the closet, but it was embarrassing to grab your best friend while sleepwalking and bring her to bed with you. "Sorry 'bout that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. As far as researchers can tell, sleepwalkers have little control over their activities. You did nothing to put yourself or me in danger and, frankly, the bed is far more comfortable than the couch."

"So what am I doing? A newspaper section, napkins, an empty bottle and my best friend. Am I some kind of perverse night-time pack rat?"

A metaphorical light began to dawn on Maura. "Wait a minute, Jane. What section of the paper was it?"

"The entertainment section. No idea why I'd bring that here if I don't even want to read it in the living room."

"Do you remember what you were doing the night you grabbed the napkins?"

"Nothing special. We'd come over here after work to eat some of the Sunday night leftovers. I think you headed home after dinner so we could both get to bed early."

Maura remembered that day. Dinner had tasted exceptionally good (Jane's mother had forced them to take home leftovers from the family Sunday dinner) and the conversation had been better. She and Jane were planning a short trip for an upcoming long weekend. Plans had been made to go to Chicago so Maura could attend a family charity event and in exchange for an evening in a formal dress, Jane would get to take Maura to a Red Sox/Cubs game. In between events there was plenty of time for shopping and eating. Both women were looking forward to it.

"And the wine bottle was after our little celebration, right?" Maura was hoping Jane was starting to see the pattern.

"You know it was. What's your point?" Detective Rizzoli may be one of the best at her job, but the morning always muddled her thinking.

"Jane, look around you," Maura said. "Your bedroom is a sanctuary for you; you've surrounded yourself with your favorite things. Wait here for a second." Maura left the bed and headed toward the living room. Returning quickly, she tossed her crossword from last night onto the bed.

"Notice anything about this?" Maura asked. Jane only grunted a negative. "It's the crossword - from the entertainment section of the paper," explained Maura. "And that napkin? What were you thinking about before you fell asleep that night?"

"The trip," Jane said. "Getting to explore the city with you and watch the Sox spank the Cubs again."

"Right," said Maura. "And if I remember correctly, you, Frost and Korsak consumed mostly beer during our celebration. That bottle of wine was from me." She sat down near near the foot of the bed.

Jane began to fidget, the reasoning behind her collection becoming clearer.

"I think you're just bringing more things to your bedroom that make you feel safe and loved," Maura reached for Jane's hand.

Jane wasn't very prone to blushing, but the redness in her face was giving her away. "Um, yeah, uh, well … "

"It's quite charming, really." Maura squeezed her friend's hand. "I suppose last night your subconscious led you directly to what you find the most comforting." Now it was Maura's turn to blush.

Jane returned the pressure on Maura's hand. "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, Jane. There's nothing you need to say. I'm just happy you find me important."

"Of course, you're important. You're always there. You let me just be me, even if you are always trying to improve me here and there. You put up with my 'attitude' and … ," Jane's speech slowed, " … and, and, I'm pretty sure you are the best thing in my life right now." She brought Maura's hand to her lips. "I feel safe with you. I feel more like me and less like the Jane Rizzoli everyone expects me to be." Gently, she kissed Maura's hand. The two women had always been physically comfortable with each other, but this was something more, an undercurrent flowed through this simple gesture.

"My protector and my protected," whispered Maura. "My Jane." She leaned in toward her friend, reveling in the newness of this moment. Perhaps these feelings had been there before, but she'd never seen them. "It's amazing isn't it?" she asked.

"What?"

"How we can hide from ourselves for so long, until one day our heart finally gets through to our brains. I suppose we've been sleepwalking all along," Maura's mostly logical brain wasn't prone to metaphors.

"No longer," whispered Jane as she closed the distance between her and Maura, sharing a first, tentative kiss. "I'm wide awake."


End file.
